


"Riddle me this." Batman one-shot

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Other, reader helps batman, reader helps batman and robin, reader helps robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is doing research when the library closes, on their way home the reader runs into Batman and Robin who are trying to get information out of one of Riddlers henchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Riddle me this." Batman one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Requested :   
> Can you do one where Reader leaves late at night from the library, and meets Robin (Dick) & Batman 'cause they were after The Riddler (Robin knows her.) I've a class called "thesis seminar," and well, I'm tired for the books I'd read xD

It was getting very late, you sighed as you gently rubbed your very tired and sore feeling eyes. You had been at the library doing research for one of your classes since five that morning. You looked at the clock as a worker came back and smiled kindly at you. It was a middle-aged woman who wore bright red glasses and had their hair up in a tight bun; it oddly seemed to fit her style very well. Every time you went there she was always kind to you. She gently cleared her throat to get your attention then spoke softly as she smiled at you.

“ It’s getting late my dear, we close in about five minutes. “

“ Thank you.”

You smiled back at her then sighed as your finished up reading your last paragraph, marked your book and cleaned up your mess you had made while taking many different notes. As you went to the front of the library, you wished the middle-aged lady goodnight, she nodded as she closed the door behind you and locked it. You huffed to yourself and you put your headphones on, checked your watch then started to walk down the streets of Gotham and head your way home. As about five minutes passed you saw a lit up allay way, nothing to out of the norm for Gotham, but it is the way the shadows where shaped that caught your attention, as you slowly approached the allay way, you hid behind the wall and peaked over the edge of it to get a look into the ally. You pulled your headphones off and turned your music off as well. You then heard a very deep voice and the sound of someone coughing and what seemed like they where trying to catch there breathe. You Gasped softly but quickly covered your mouth as you saw Batman and Robin pinning a man against a wall.

“ You are working with The Riddler, where is he now?”

“ Like I side before, I will not tell you!”

Robin huffed then clocked the man, sending him straight to the ground. Batman put a hand on Robins shoulder as he saw how frustrated he was getting but that stopped Robin from giving the strange man another hard blow. 

“ But I will tell you this..”

They both looked at him as he slid out a small card that had a riddle written on it. The man smirked then passed out from the previse beating. Batman picked up the card and read it, he then showed it to Robin. You couldn’t help but listen on as the talked about what the answer to the riddle might be. You thought it over in your head; you then perked up and said the answer out loud.

“ Wayne Towers!”

Batman and Robin turned their heads to see you gasp then quickly try to hide behind the wall again; you stood still as you heard them move closer to you.

“ Hey you, don’t worry we won’t hurt you! What was it that you just said?”

Robin spoke as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that you where in. You gulped but slowly walked out of the dark and into the light. Your hands shook slightly as you glanced between the both of them.

“ I-I said the answer to the riddle is Wayne Towers. I-I don’t know what that riddle is for but that is what the answer should be.”

Batman nodded then looked at Robin.

“ That is where The Riddler should be planning to try and attack next, there is an event that will be held there in two hours.”

“ Right, lets go Batman.”

Robin went to turn and join Batman when he finally saw your face in the light. His eyes widened as he realized who you where.

“ I am sorry, but what is your name?”

You blinked then blushed slightly as you played with a part of your hair.

“ (Y/N), I-I hope I didn’t cause any of you trouble, it’s not like you see Batman and Robin just any old day.”

Robin bit his lower lip slightly as batman called for him. 

“ You know, you have to be pretty smart in order to have figured out the answer to that riddle.”

Your blushed deepened, as you couldn’t help but smile.

“ I-It’s no big problem. I-I just like riddles. Then again I don’t really do much other then read and do boreing nerdy stuff. That’s what happens when you don’t have friends.”

You laughed then looked down as your cursed at yourself for being so awkward. Robin smiled as he remembered the day you had helped him in the English class you two where in. He smiled wide at you then shook his head.

“ I bet there are people out there who would be very happy to be friends with you, like that Dick guy in your class.”

You blinked and tilted your head to the side.

“ H-How do you know him? How do you even know I go to school with him?”

Robin cursed to himself in his thoughts as he realized the small mistake he had just made. He then smiled as he tried to play it off.

“ He is.. A very good friend of mine is all, he talks about you a bit.”

You blushed once again then fidgeted with your thumbs. You both then heard the Batmobile start and Robin sighed then smiled brightly.

“ If you ever need help, you know where to look. Batman and Robin will always protect this city and the special people in it.”

He then turned around and ran off, you blinked a few times before you let out a very much held in breath. You then ran a hand through your hair as you couldn’t help but laugh at yourself.

“ I just freakin met Batman and Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok, it was a fun little one-shot. :)


End file.
